Nombres de colores
by Nephra
Summary: Nine estaba listo para entregarle a Twelve a Lisa, para que los dos se dejaran ir mutuamente y Twelve pudiera ser feliz. Nine estaba listo para dejarlo todo, entregarlo todo, porque él ha cuidado de Twelve por catorce años y catorce años son suficiente tiempo para que al final todo deje de importar, todo con tal de que él pueda vivir [Spoilers del final, One-shot]


**NOMBRES DE COLORES  
**

* * *

Todo era cuestión de… silencios suaves.

 _Nine._

En las noches, cuando Twelve estaba más aterrorizado, era a él a quien se aferraba.

 _Nine._

Twelve decía que su voz era de color gris, apagada y monótona, de movimiento suave e incierto. Que a veces, de vez en cuando, notaba unos destellos color oro, aquí y allá. Normalmente, cuando Nine le miraba. Normalmente, cuando Nine pronunciaba su nombre.

 _Twelve._

Ellos podían tener los nombres y apellidos que quisieran, y en la vida habían acumulado unos cuantos, en esos ocho años de engañada libertad. Nine ya ni siquiera los recordaba todos y Twelve tampoco. Eran datos de poca importancia. Twelve y Nine, aunque insípidos, eran los únicos nombres reales que habían conocido el uno del otro, y eran los que tenían impregnados por dentro.

Twelve era el único nombre que causaba destellos de oro en la voz otrora gris y sin sabor de Nine.

—El próximo nombre desearía que me lo pusieras tú —dijo Twelve un día, arropado bajo luz y calor de un sol ardiente sobre el cielo.

Twelve tenía una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol en verano.

—¿Por qué?

—Quisiera ver si así el nuevo nombre también hace dorados en tu voz.

El sol en verano.

Ocho años. Ocho años en los que Twelve había dependido incondicionalmente de él, sumados a los seis en que habían vivido en el _lugar frio y gris._ Ocho más seis, catorce, como la chica de cabello castaño y ojos muy pequeños que sonreía a menudo pero tenía siempre los párpados cansados, la que se había muerto en un día de abril cuando el sol estaba espléndido y el calor se derramaba sobre el pasto espantoso de afuera.

Ocho como el chico que era más grande que todos y que a veces atormentaba a Twelve, hasta que un Nine bastante molesto llegaba a defenderlo. A Nine no le importaba que le dejaran morados en los ojos ni que le rompieran los huesos. Twelve y la seguridad de Twelve eran lo más importante. Siempre lo habían sido. Ocho falleció en invierno.

Y Seis como el niño flacucho que se quedaba siempre sentado en los rincones, mirando hacia la nada, a veces con un hilillo de saliva resbalándole por la boca. Él había sido de los primeros que se habían ido, sin sorprender mucho a nadie. Porque con trabajo comía y con trabajo hacía cualquier cosa, como si hubiese sabido desde el inicio que él tan sólo había sido llevado a ese lugar para morir.

Catorce años, entonces, de que Twelve tuviera a Nine y Nine tuviera a Twelve. A ellos nadie les había enseñado cómo se hacían ciertas cosas. Como enamorarse, por ejemplo, como querer a alguien, tener un novio y sostenerle la mano o darle besos sobre la frente. Por eso ellos nunca habían hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Estaban regidos por otros valores, por otra escala de pensamientos, y si Twelve tenía alguna noción de cómo era que la sociedad ahí afuera funcionaba era únicamente por los estudios que hacía y la televisión que miraba. Twelve no sabía nada, y Nine tampoco.

Para ellos, estar simple y sencillamente juntos, conocerse tan bien, tan hasta el límite, era lo más íntimo que podían hacer. Dejar que el otro mirara profundamente a través del otro, que descubriera sus pensamientos, emociones e intenciones con tan sólo ver la manera en que torcía la boca o la manera en que movía las manos, o el ritmo con el que parpadeaba, eso iba mucho más lejos que el poder que pudiera tener cualquier beso o el hecho de mirarse desnudos.

–Y no es que no se conocieran desnudos, ellos se conocían el uno al otro hasta el último rincón, y Twelve sabía la ubicación de todos los lunares de Nine como Nine se sabía qué zonas del cuerpo de Twelve eran las más sensibles, las que más anhelaban ser atendidas–.

Catorce años, y en los últimos ocho no había habido nadie más que ellos dos. Nine había tenido la noción de que nunca habría nadie más que ellos dos y que eso sería suficiente. Él sabía, además, que no iba a durar para siempre. Que su cuerpo ya estaba marchito, desde hacía mucho, y que si seguía soportando era sólo porque tenía muchas cosas importantes qué hacer. Había cosas que ninguno de los dos podía dejar inconclusas.

Sin embargo, siempre pensó que quizá Twelve podría vivir por mucho más tiempo, porque a él nunca le habían dado esas migrañas terribles ni esos sueños que le aterrorizaban. Twelve, como el sol, se dedicaba a brillar y a expandir la calidez de su cuerpo por cada centímetro cúbico de mundo que le rodeaba. Nine se dedicaba a enfriarlo todo, como la luna, con la misma luz apagada y dependiente de su más esplendoroso compañero. Nine sólo podía avanzar con Twelve a su lado, pero Twelve tenía la capacidad de avanzar con su fuerza propia.

Era tal la cualidad de Twelve. Era tal su particularidad. _Él podía._

Cuando había aparecido esa niña enfermiza, débil e inútil, Nine honestamente la había aborrecido por completo. Se había hastiado de la situación, había querido deshacerse de ella. Le había recomendado y recordado una y otra vez a Twelve que no debía involucrarse demasiado. Que no podía permitirse ninguna cercanía con ella. Pero Twelve no le había hecho caso.

¿Quién era la Luna para darle órdenes al Sol?

Al final Nine había tenido que aceptarlo. Con una sonrisa de lado, dedicada a sí mismo, entendiendo que él no podía controlar a Twelve ni cambiar lo que quería, nunca había podido hacerlo, porque Twelve siempre había sido más enormemente poderoso que él.

Supuso en algún momento que no estaba tan mal. Aunque ella era tonta, y enfermiza y débil e inútil, al menos parecía tener un interés honesto en Twelve y querer cuidarlo con el alma. Al menos, cuando ella le miraba, a Nine le recordaba ciertas cosas, aunque no sabía qué. Suponía que ella, quizá, de verdad, podía representar algo importante en estas vidas suyas. Curar a Twelve cuando él se fuera. Sí. Eso.

—Twelve, por favor, no te vayas.

Sin embargo le había hecho esa petición, adolorido por dentro al verle partir. Pero Twelve se había ido y Nine, dejado atrás, se había sentido consumirse por dentro, tan despacio, tan incandescente.

Frunciendo el ceño y deshaciéndose.

Había hecho sus planes propios, separados a los que había tenido con Twelve. Pero sabía que Twelve sabría, sabía que Twelve podría leerle los movimientos aunque estuviesen lejos. Sabía que Twelve salvaría a la chica inútil y que, cuando él se fuera, Twelve estaría bien. Tendría a alguien que querría cuidar de él.

Al final las cosas resultaron de muchas maneras que no vio venir. Vio al fantasma de Twelve cuidándole las espaldas antes de poder huir, después de ver a Five despedazándose frente a sus ojos. Ella sabía tan bien como él que su final estaba cercano y que era inevitable. Ella se había ido en sus propios términos y habiendo cumplido con sus propias aspiraciones. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo. Por sí mismo y por Twelve.

Se lo volvió a encontrar donde se lo tenía que volver a encontrar. Ambos habían regresado a casa, al lugar _frío y gris,_ y Twelve había traído a la niña inútil consigo, tal como él se lo había esperado.

Cuando tuvieron un breve momento solos, Twelve le miró largamente, intensamente, y Nine le regresó la mirada con un poco de confusión. Que se desvaneció pronto, cuando vio la mueca en su boca, los movimientos de sus dedos y la velocidad de los parpadeos en sus ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, lo mismo que él.

—Temía no volver a verte —dijo. Nine asintió. No tenía que decir que él también porque Twelve ya lo sabía.

—Sabía que la salvarías. Lo que no esperaba es que fueses a salvarme a mí también. Pensé que te sentirías avergonzado.

—Y lo hice. Lo dudé, ¿sabes? Pero Lisa me convenció…

Nine le miró. Dos segundos antes de parpadear, hacer una mueca en los labios y mover suavemente los dedos.

Lisa, después de todo, no era tan tonta. Lisa había entendido todo a un nivel que él no se había esperado. No, porque no esperaba que hubiese nadie más que ellos dos que fuese capaz de entenderlos.

—Lisa… —musitó, con una especie de añoranza. De querer tener tan sólo por un momento lo que ella tenía. _Un futuro._ Y a Twelve en él—. Lisa… —repitió.

—Al principio creí que no te agradaba. Veo que has cambiado de opinión.

Nine sonrió de lado y volteó a ver a su sol de verano. Twelve sonreía con esa calidad suya que era tan única e irrepetible, que si el mundo alguna vez la perdiera, tendría que arrepentirse.

—Tú sabes que estos ocho años a tu lado… no los cambiaría por nada, Twelve —y sabía que la pronunciación de su nombre abriría un destello dorado entre su voz gris y que eso le gustaría al castaño, y le haría sonreír aún más. Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisita, porque Twelve eran tan de Nine, que Nine se sabía sus reacciones de memoria y podía predecirlas como si él mismo las hiciera.

—Catorce, fueron catorce, no ocho. Tú… para mí, Nine, siempre has estado ahí. Desde siempre, no sólo desde que escapamos.

—Y tu nombre, ¿desde cuándo hace dorados en mi voz? —siempre había tenido esa duda.

—Desde… —Twelve rio un poco—. Desde sólo unos meses después de conocernos. ¿Te digo un secreto, Nine?

Nine asintió con suavidad. Twelve tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, y volteó hacia otro lado.

—Mi voz es naranja. Pero tu nombre, en mi voz, es plata.

Nine se vio paralizado por un par de segundos, antes de recuperar la capacidad de parpadear y acercarse a Twelve, que estaba sentado sobre la tierra, a su lado.

—¿Y el nombre de Lisa?

Sintió una sensación rara en su interior al preguntar. Algo en el pecho. Era algo que antes nunca había sentido sino hasta que se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Twelve había visto a Lisa sin decirle.

Quizá los seres humanos normales lo llamarían _celos._

Twelve negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Un naranja un poco más fuerte, tal vez. Cuando ella dice mi nombre es azul como fuego. Es raro —le miró. Nine se había acercado bastante, así que Twelve podía ver su reflejo lo mismo en sus anteojos que en las pupilas de sus ojos. Twelve había visto su reflejo en esos dos lugares un trillón de veces antes—. Supongo que me importa. Pero, Nine, tú sabes que nadie puede tomar tu lugar, ¿verdad?

Nine sonrió. Twelve sonrió también, levantó una mano y tomó la del otro, presionándola con fuerza. Momentos después regresaron con Lisa. Y, momentos después, llegó el detective y con él los helicópteros de los Estados Unidos.

Cuando Twelve cayó al suelo, Nine enloqueció.

GRITÓ. Y GRITÓ.

Gritó y se destrozó mientras intentaba poner las manos sobre el cuerpo inerte de Twelve y comprender por qué demonios el mundo era tan monstruoso.

Así no era como tenía que ser. _Así no era._ El que se tenía que morir era él, y Twelve se quedaría con Lisa y viviría un montón de tiempo, el suficiente para que su recuerdo se borrara y ya no doliera más y él pudiera ser feliz.

Así era como él lo había planeado. Ese era el plan último que se había trazado. Y había fallado.

Cuando habló con el detective, no le quedó más que hacerle una última petición.

" _Por favor recuerda que nosotros existimos"._

Por favor que alguien recordara que habían vivido ellos dos y que habían hecho algo, algo con sus vidas más que… más que…

Él sabía que sin Twelve, era su fin. Que sin Twelve no había solución a las migrañas. Twelve era su adiós.

Se desplomó sobre el suelo y lo último que hizo, con la última fuerza que tuvo, fue la única cosa que a Twelve siempre le gustó más que nada.

Decir su nombre.

 _Twelve._

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Apenas hoy terminé de ver esta serie, y el final me pareció perfectamente maravilloso tanto como doloroso. No me esperaba que pasara lo que pasó y tengo que admitir que me encariñé bastante con los personajes a pesar de lo corta que es, especialmente con estos dos. Creo que hay muchas cosas respecto a ellos que quedan al aire, y quería explorar un poco su relación, ya que me parece que, por muy especial que Lisa haya sido para Twelve, es impensable asumir que pudo llegar a ser en unos días más importante para él que Nine, y pienso que eso es algo que Lisa sabía tan bien cono Twelve y tan bien como Nine. Así que me gustó pensar en esta posibilidad de Nine entregándole a Twelve a Lisa sólo porque sabía que ella quizá, en un futuro, también podría hacerlo feliz._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así agradeceré mucho cualquier review :D_

 _Saludos!_


End file.
